conquering your heart
by marinav92
Summary: well its like the story of the conquest of mexico. Sasuke and friends go to these new lands and not only finds money and power...but he finds love to...SasuNaru and yaoi...another couples if you suggest them.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so be nice ok :3.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, If Naruto was mine…there would be tons of SasuNaru 3 x3

* * *

"SASUKE...COME HERE NOWW!!", his father´s friend Anko yelled to him. They were aboard of a ship with destination to the "New World". Sasuke had skin pale like the moon and raven hair and was like a parrot´s butt (lol xD). He was wearing a pair of dark brown enmesh for dressing (not sure if its like that :S), a kind of hazel green dress and a black cape.He was dragging a boy around his age (16) with long brown hair and creamy eyes; he was using almost the same things that Sasuke but without the cape and it was all dark brown.

"What", he answered in a monotonouse voice

"Just wanna warn you, be careful there, they might want to kill...you know, because you´re a peninsular and crap like that."

"Hn"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!", Neji and his friend just sweatdropped at her short-temperd atittude.

"Hnn"

"OOOOHH YOU PISS ME OF, YOU LITTLE MORON!!"

"You have to calm yourself, your Spanish, remember?" said Fugaku

"Your right Fugaku...but your son is so..."

"THERE IS LAND AHEAD OF US!!", shouted a random sailor man.

"it must be the New World", said Fugaku

"OHH YEAH...GOLD AND POWER HERE I COME", shouted Anko, who was going yelling to the sailors to just approach the coast faster.

"i will go for my cousin", said Neji, already approaching to the stateroom of Hinata, his cousin. Fugaku went too, just to finish some things before they disembark on the shore. Sasuke just stood in the ship deck, waiting to get on land and prove that he is a better warrior that his brother, Itachi.

* * *

"Naruto!! Time for the ceremony" yelled his caretaker, Iruka

"But why do I need to go…its not fair…I'm not even a warrior" a blond with tan skin and 15 years old said. He was wearing a type of diaper made of cloth and a white cape with his family sign in red on the bottom.

"But you are the prince"

"Sooooo….what's your point?", you could hear his personal body guard sighing in disbelief.

"You just need to come …NOW"

"Lemme think about it….no thanks", and with that he went to the jungle.

"Ahh come on Naruto", and with that he went for him.

* * *

Sasuke was already on land and was checking all the territory. Neji and his almost twin cousin were behind of him. Hinata was shy and she had short, and dark blue hair and was using a light blue dress with a big dark blue ribbon in the area of the chests. She was twitching her fingers shyly.

"So Sasuke…Anko, Kakashi and your father are inspecting the island, what should we do?" his best friend asked

"hnn"

"M-maybe…w-we c-could go t-to t-the castle w-were Cortez i-is living"

That's a good idea Hinata…come on let's leave Mr. grumpy here", and with that Neji and Hinata left for the headquarters of the conqueror of these new land.

'Maybe I can walk and see if this place has something interesting'

He was walking when something catched his eyes, it was a boy hiding in some bushes. He stood there amazed of what he was seeing. He was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He had sun-kissed hair and tan skin, he could see a pair of the most wonderful eyes he could ever see, they were even bluer than the sky! He was wearing a type of diaper of cloth that made him lick his lips. He was captivated with that boy, and oh how he liked that feeling.

'At last I found something really interesting'

* * *

People I need reviews please…tell me to continue and what you liked an what you don't…hell you can even tell me the name of your dog just review me xD…should I continue this??


	2. Chapter 2

So i didnt receive any review :( ….but well i will continue to write only because i want to finish it…i hate when i dont finish what i start…so if your Reading it, REVIEW!! That makes me happy 3…well…hope you like it :D, and I'll accept corrections too :DDD…ok

Oh and if you suggest any pairing I will considerate including it in this story, alright :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just my ipod  xP

Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, and maya language.

* * *

Naruto was hiding behind some bushes from his caretaker, Iruka, "hehe Iruka will never find me behind these bushes, i´m a real genius, hehehe". Just when he was laughing maniacally in his mind, a hand touched his shoulder.

"kyaaaaaa"

"Well hello my friend", Naruto turn prepared to see the face of his doom, but he was more than surprised when he saw the face of a stranger. He had pale skin and eyes so black that could penetrate the fiercest warrior and his hair was black too. All these things made the guy in front of him look almost…like a god. He had really strange clothes for Naruto , he was wearing a pair of dark brown enmesh for dressing (still not sure if it's like that ¬¬), a kind of hazel green dress and a black cape. The Indian tried to escape, but the other didn´t let him.

"Lemme go", and he made a cute pout, a really cute pout. Sasuke blushed and smirked. Seeing that his pout didn't work, he glared at him.

"ma' na'at, tsu'uy pool, chich pool" (stupid). Sasuke just stood there trying to find the meaning of what his little angle said. Yes, **his **little angel.

"What?"

Naruto stood there and then he understood, ´this guy can't understand maya!, this would be funny, hehe´.

"Well…"

Naruto grinned widely, but not a happy grin, it was a devilish grin. "tu heel k'iin, ma'ax" (monkey), and with that he went on the loose. Sasuke, decide to go behind him. Naruto, went to a cave and he entered, with Sasuke behind. Just then, he saw a painting of their gods, and found that the guy he was making fun, looked exactly like one god, the god of corn. He stared in awe at the revelation. Just at that moment, Sasuke entered the cave.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Naruto just turned to stare at him, he seemed nervous. After Sasuke could say something to the strange boy, he was gone. He tried to find him but he was really fast and had a lot of agility.

* * *

"Iruka, where's my boy?!"

"oh honorable tlatoani (they were the leaders), your son escaped………again."

"mmm….and what are you doing here, SEND THE WARRIORS FOR THE PRINCE, AND FAST!!, I think a war its coming", said the 'tlatoani', he was wearing a type of diaper made of cloth white and a white with red cape, he had sandals and a lot of gold jewelry with a hat made of feathers. He was like Naruto, but his hair was longer.

"A war, sir?"

"Exactly, Moctezuma welcomed some strangers to our land, I think that maybe are going for our jewelry and women"

"Al right, ill personally take care of your son", said the brown-haired male with a scar in his face. The emperors chuckled a bit, and turned around to stare at the blue sky. Just when Iruka was leaving the room, the tlatoani talked to him.

"Yes sir"

"Oh…just tell Naruto when you find him his grounded for not assisting to his party, and tell him that we found a warrior, son of another tlatoani, that will become his partner forever"

"With pleasure, your majesty", and with that he went to find the troublesome boy.

'Oh boy this is going to be funny', the leader thought, laughing a bit.

* * *

Ok review please!!...and im giving you the chance to decide naruto's husband (or wife) -to-be, and if you want more couples just tell me, in your reviews all right ) 3


	3. Chapter 3

Well part three :D…remember suggest pairings ok… nn … well on with the story yeahhh!! xD

Disclaimer: ok, naruto isn't mine and never will u.u...But the bright side it's that right now I own a cookie :D.

* * *

"Sasuke!! Finally you show yourself….where were you?" asked the scary friend of Fugaku, Anko.

"None of your business"

"Well….i have a surprise for you my friend... you have a visit from Spain"

"hn"

"Yeah I thought you would say that…know can you please BRING YOUR LITTLE BUT TO THE PALACE!!"

"Hn"

"…patience Anko, patience…soon he will pay…"

"…what do yo-"

"OH MY GAWD SASUKE-KUN"

"…Sakura…" right in front of him was a girl who looked like she really loved pink. She had a pink dress with pink little ribbons all over the dress, red heels and pink short hair that combined perfectly with her pretty creamy face and a pair of wonderful emerald eyes. She was running towards him, he just wondered how she could run with those heels.

"Have fun…Sasuke_-kun_", Anko told him in a deceiving way.

"Shut up"

"Sasuke-kun, hello…how are you"

"Hn"

"OH MY GAWD AHHHHHHH"

'Great, she entered to fan girl mode', the poor boy thought

"Sasuke"

"Ino…??"….'what the fuck!!...I thought she praised me too…what happened to her!'

"Calm down, I'm not a fan girl anymore"

"…"

"Well… think what you want to think…not my problem"

"HEY INO-PIG DON'T TELL THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN"

"I DIDN´T SAY ANYTHING WRONG FORHEAD-FREAK"

"S-sakura….what a-are y-you d-doing i-in he-here?"

"Oh hey Hinata!, I came because I heard Sasuke-kun was here…and Ino came because she wanted to find real love, now that she know Sasuke-kun it's all mine…"

"I didn't stop loving him because I thought I was yours…just I went to the 'Sasuke´s fan girls anonymous', it helped me understand that it's just an act of craziness for good looks…you should go too"

"Im not crazy"

"Hn"

"AHHH HE SAID HNN!!"

"He always does", said Hinata´s cousin, Neji.

"You really are crazy", said Ino.

Fugaku entered to the room where they were chatting (except Sasuke, of course, he was just listening and saying hn), "Ok time to go to a meeting with General Cortez"

"Where?" asked Neji.

"Well it's in another palace…to make allies with the Mayas"

"I thought that we were only going to make allies with Teotihuacan", the silent kid added.

"Well plans changed…now let's go"

"A-alright"

* * *

They passed like three hours of riding horses until they reached the Mayan Temple. They were received by a guy with brown hair in a ponytail, he had a scar in the middle of his nose, black eyes. He was wearing a white ceremonial dressing gown with red and blue decorations.

"Welcome foreigners…my name is Iruka…please follow me", and with that he disappeared inside the temple. The others, with slight fear (except Fugaku, Anko, Sasuke and Neji), followed the priest inside. When they were inside, they stared in awe: all the building was made of gold and jewels.

"Here are the foreigners, tlatoani"

"Hmm…well hello, my name is Minato Namikaze", said a really handsome guy with blond spiky hair and a pair of blue eyes, "Hope you like our temple of ceremonies"

"Of course, thanks for your hospitality, tlatoani", said Fugaku.

"No problem"

"…I tell you Kiba, that guy was so stupid, really he was like 'what' when I told him monkey and stupid, jajajajaja-"

"…"

"Oh my god"

Sasuke stared at the guy in front of him, he was the same boy that he found in the jungle, but he was with someone else. The other guy was a boy with brown and spiky hair, black eyes and two red triangles above his eyes. He was wearing a white ceremonial dressing gown, it had yellow decorations.

"Son….say hello to your new husband-to-be…SASUKE!!"

"…..WHAT!!"

* * *

Hope you like it :DDD…oh and review allright n.n pleaseee :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so someone wants me to write about NejiTen sooo….i will write about them, unless you review me and tell me not to ok ….remember to review telling me your pairings also

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto…but i own a brownie, im happy :D

Recap:

"…_I tell you Kiba, that guy was so stupid, really he was like 'what' when I told him monkey and stupid, jajajajaja-"_

"…"

"_Oh my god"_

_Sasuke stared at the guy in front of him, he was the same boy that he found in the jungle, but he was with someone else. The other guy was a boy with brown and spiky hair, black eyes and two red triangles above his eyes. He was wearing a white ceremonial dressing gown, it had yellow decorations._

"_Son….say hello to your new husband-to-be…SASUKE!!"_

"…_..WHAT!!"_

* * *

On with the chappy x3:

"DAD YOU CAN´T BE SERIOUS"

"Well…sorry to tell you buut…I'm serious"

"DAD!!"

"Soo...you told me stupid…and a monkey …am I right", Sasuke smirked when he saw how tense was the other boy.

"Hehe…I can explain"

"No I understand"

"Really"

"Yeah….I understand that….I will punish you later…what was your name?"

"Naruto… learn it I won't repeat it"

"Hmm…alright, Naru-_chan_"

"What does –chan mean?

"I don't know" and with that he went to explore the temple

"Hey wait!!...you need to explain me that"

"It means girl" said Sakura, "idiot"

"Ah really…and what's your name pretty lady"

"Don't even think about it Naruto"

"But Dad! I don't what that Sasuke to be my husband!"

"Doesn't matter…he WILL be your husband…not the pinkie girl"

"Hey!! I'm not pinkie, well maybe a little"

"Well no go for your lover…you know our rules, you must do whatever he wants"

"Hmm…well whatever", and with that Naruto went to the same direction that Sasuke went. The rest of the crew just stared at each other.

"Time to discuss the preparations for the alliance"

"Right", with that Fugaku and Minato went to another room, Ino and Sakura went to the garden, and the other ones were left there. In no time they started to chat and know better each other. In fact Kiba, Naruto´s friend, really wanted to know Hinata more, except for a little problem, his really overprotective cousin: Neji.

"Well, what's your name darling?"

"Not of your business"

"IM NOT TALKING TO YOU, but to the cute girl"

"The cute girl is my cousin"

"Oh so...Can I marry her?"

"….you don't even know her"

"Well, let's know each other alright", said Kiba, dragging a really flushed Hinata.

"Hey!...COME BACK WITH MY POOR COUSIN!!"

"NEVER!!"

"…O-oh m-my god i-im going t-to f-faint, h-he is…SO HOT!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID WITH MY COUSIN, NOW SHE´S LIKE SAKURA!!"

"Hehe...You will never capture me in live"

"You can be sure that I will…I WILL PROTECT MY POOR COUSIN". So Neji started to run after Kiba, Kiba was running away from Neji and Hinata was drooling and embracing the Indian.

* * *

Sasuke was entering in a room with a bed made of straws and a lot of jewels and gold things. Just when he was about to touch a necklace of gold, Naruto entered to the room.

"Hey don't touch that"

"All right…what are you doing in here?"

"Well…our tradition is to make our mate happy with doing whatever he wants…soo…I'm like your stupid genie but with unlimited wishes"

"That's quite interesting…first I want answers"

"All right"

"How come you can speak Spanish (I know that I'm writing in English but just ignore it all right xD) to?...I mean you have to speak only Maya isn't it"

"Well when we heard that explorers from another place were trying to come…we started to investigate your language to know what you wanted and all that"

"Oh"

"That's all"

"No…are you gay?"

"…I don't know what that is"

"When a guy likes another guy"

"I don't know"

"Wanna see if you are"

"All right, how are you going to help me with that?"

"Like this", Sasuke pushed Naruto to the straw bed and started to kiss him on the lips. Naruto deepened the kiss and the other one begged for entrance with his tongue. The blond let him permission. With the permission granted, he didn't hesitate to explore all the wet cavern of the other. They started to fight for dominance, of course Sasuke won. When the need of air was to big, they separated. Naruto blushed when he understood what he did.

"So…did you like it?", the blond angel just nodded. Sasuke just smirked, "then you're gay"

* * *

Sooo…what do you think about my story. Oh and I just decided that I'm going to make this KibaHina, I hope you don't mind :3 well review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sooo i will continue the story, i thought of a new chapter and i got 4 reviews….yay :P well to the story x3…oohh and thanks to: kimi333 for all your reviews n.n

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, I would be happy and with a lot of cakes n.n…..but no u.u D:

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HEY!! HANDS OUT YOU PERVERT!!"

It was a pretty morning; the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and Sasuke was trying to molest his new fiancée.

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so"

"That's why?"

"YES THAT'S WHY!!"

"…Naa I think I will continue, but thanks for the advice though"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!!"

"I know…it's not my fault that I had a teacher in school that loved to talk about this kind of things, first I was grossed but then…"

"SHUT UP!!...YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!!"

"Sorry…_naru-chan_"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"…Naruto, did you knew that you have the most incredible and fuckable ass I have ever seen?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"

"hn… your just happy because you found out that you're gay like me"

"…I can assure you I don't give a damn about your…hey wait a minute…WHY DO I HAVE A SPANISH FIANCEE!!"

"Because god exists and wants me to be happy by letting me have an incredible hot and with a sexy ass uke as fiancée"

"…what's an uke?"

"You"

"TELL ME YOU STUPID PERVERT!!"

"Ok, an uke is…the girl in a guy-guy relationship"

"…"

"…1…2…3…"

"…HOW DARE YOU!! IM NOT AN UKE!!"

"Let's see shall we?"

"What do you mean…HEY PUT YOUR SHIRT ON…NOOOO!!"

* * *

Sorry I won't write lemons I don't know how to write them .

* * *

Meanwhile they were playing naughty, Kiba was in a date in the beach eating cacao with Hinata….and Neji.

"COME ON I WON'T BITE HINATA!! LEAVE US ALONE!!", a really pissed Kiba shouted, and a very pissed Kiba isn't good. All the Indians knew that if they pissed Kiba, they should run…but we're talking about Neji.

"Never", the brown-haired boy said calmly but with venom clearly in his voice.

"Hmm well…Hinata…can you please be my fiancée?"Suddenly Neji had the urgency of spilling all the water that he was drinking…Kiba was playing with fire.

"WHAT!!...SHE WILL NE-"

"Ok"

"HINATA!!"

"What's the problem?...i already told you that I'm not going to damage her…I love her…so while you go finding your own boyfriend while we continue with our date"

"…dumbass"

"What?"

"I can't have a boyfriend because…IM NOT GAY!!"

"…Oh! I see you're a boy!...i thought you were a girl!"

"…"

Hinata saw the face of seriousness of his cousin and knew what was coming. Since preschool, Neji was confused by a girl, and the ones who confused him as a girl, they would finish in coma. So she made the most intelligent thing.

"K-kiba…I think…y-you should r-run"

"Why?"

"You.are.going.to.die"

"RUN KIBA!", the shy (in this moment not so shy) girl yelled to his new boyfriend, who at last started to run, with a serial killer behind him.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD, DOG BOY!"



* * *

"…My Sasuke-kun…gone….gone….forever…..gone….in a marriage…..with an Indian…go-"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP SAKURA, IM GONNA KICK YOU'RE ASS SO HARD THAT YOU WONT BE WALKING FOR 5 YEARS!!"

"…"

"Much better"

"But Ino…you have to see my point of view too…I love Sasuke with all my heart…and I can't stand losing him"

"Sakura…you never had him in the first place"

"OF COURSE I HAD HIM, DO YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS ALWAYS WITH HIM BECAUSE I WAS A CRAZY STALKER"

"…do you really want me to answer that?"

"No…don't say anything"

Ino hugged Sakura. She knew the situation she was enduring...when she was a fan girl, and discovered the horrible truth…she went berserk! But then she understood that they are more guys.

"Oooh Sakura, you're going to find some great guy th-"

"I ALREADY FOUND HIM…AND ITS SASUKE-KUN….HES GONNA BE MY BOYFRIEND YEAHHHHH!! AND NOTHING IS GONNA STOP ME, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"…ok…I'm going….to that direction…call me when you stop being so…Sakura", and so Ino went to safety, leaving Sakura, laughing all by herself.

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Sasuke-pervert"

"Yes my toy"

"…I'm gonna act like I didn't heard that….oh yeah….I hate you"

"Ooohh come on…you love the way I en-"

"SHUT UP!! I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY INNOCENCE OF MY MIND!!"

"Al right, I'm going to walk in the jungle", and he went to have a nice walk in the jungle.

"OOH…I wanna go to", but the moment he tried to stand up…he collapsed in the floor, and explode

"SASUKE!! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC AND PERVERT BOY!!"

Hearing that, Sasuke, smirked like an insane, feeling rather proud for his act the other night, "He won't walk for weeks, jeje"

* * *

"Our plan is working well, Sir Cortez"

"Ssssoon my plan will be completed, I will own this land, and I will marry the son of the tlatoani….i will marry, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

Ohhh who was that guy….yes is a Naruto character, I decided that him will be the best Cortez…I think you already know who is it xD

Cocoa is the fruit discovered here in Mexico…and guess what….the chocolate we all love is from this fruit. :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

Great the next chapter yeahhhh :P jeje thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I shall give you: RAMEN!! :P

Oh oh and actually one person guessed the character of the end, so il give you extra ramen, yeahhh :P, and the person that guess is:

M.S DARK ANGEL!!

Well on with the story :D :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..life is unfair u.u

* * *

It seemed that time passed really quickly in "New Spain", they had been in this new country for like a week, and they all were happy:

Ino would flirt with every cute guy she could find; Sasuke will molest and make kinky stuff with his personal sex-toy a.k.a. his fiancée; Naruto would runaway every time he was about to be molested by "pervertzilla" or named to his boyfriend; Hinata would be with his new boyfriend in a cute way; Kiba would be with his cute girlfriend and tell Neji every thought about him, Every time ending with the promise of murder by said boy and finally Sakura…well she would try to seduce Sasuke with kinky things, but failing every time. So now, you would start to wonder what she was doing, well she was being kinda emo, sitting in a chair of the palace with Anko.

"Anko?"

"Yes pinkie?

"Well…you see…I know this guy…who's totally awesome, and sexy, and cute and ric-"

"AHH JUST SAY SASUKE ALREADY"

"Oh, ok…well I was just wondering, how do I make him to love me"

"…I don't know…haven't you seen how I scare all those boys?"

"Well…I know, I'm going to make an evil plan!!", the now cheerful girl stood up just to go to the jungle to think her evil plan. Meanwhile, Anko started to think.

'I wonder why I scare all those guys...could it be my attitude….naaaahhhh'

* * *

"W-where a-are we go-going, K-kiba?"

"You will see Hinata"

In this moment, the cute pairing was walking through the jungle. They were hand in hand in really happy, but…

"Stop touching my cousins hand, dog boy!"

Yep…except for Neji, who was with them, protecting his little and innocent cousin from the "Dog boy".

"First: no…second: What's a dog??"

"Well…a dog….is…how do I explain you?...its…you really don't know?...well…."

"It's the an-animal y-you have in y-your h-house k-kiba…yo-your ak-akamaru"

"Ohh so a dog it's a peek'? Oh ok, now I understand…now Neji….can you please…leave us?"

"No…I don't even know where are you taking my cousin, how do you expect that I leave her alone with…you?"

"Ki-kiba, what's th-that?"

"Hmm?...OH YEAH!! Here we are Hinata, this Is my father's temple, here we make the ceremonies for our gods"

Kiba was pointing to a temple, a really pretty temple made of stone and with a lot of trees and different sculptures. It was a really pretty view.

"Wow", both Spanish went near that masterpiece, with Kiba from behind. When the group of three were inside of the temple, the cousins stood in awe. It was prettier from the inside!

"Like it? Its called the Palenque Temple"

"woow…so pr-pretty K-kiba"

"I'm glad you liked it Hinata"

"HEY KIBA!!", they all turned around to see a cute girl with short chestnut hair in two buns (I really don't know how describe her, please be kind T.T). Her eyes were of the same color of her hair; she was dressed in a huipil (it's like a big shirt that it was used by the women...if you wanna see tenten's huipil here is the link: www.fonart.gob.mx/catalogo/textil/huipil5.jpg) and gold sandals.

"HEY TENTEN!! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY GIRLFRIEND HINATA!!...oh yeah and Neji"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you both"

"Soo…I'm Neji….and…wanna walk with me? Because im tired of Kiba trying to convince me to become his babysitter"

"All right Neji..See you later guys", and they went far far away to walk and talk a little bit. Kiba really wanted to kill the girly-boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato was discussing wedding plans with fugaku and their sons. Fugaku and Sasuke were hardly speaking, so you could say that Minato was fighting with his son.

"So…Naruto…your wedding will be…in three days"

"But dad!!"

"For me it's perfect sir"

"I'm glad you like the idea Sasuke, and you Naruto…do you like the idea?"

"Of c-course d-daddy"

"Great…what's that noise?". While they were discussing the plans for the wedding, they heard an incredibly hard noise, like sound of shotguns, of course the tlatoani and his son didn't knew anything of this. And then, Iruka entered to the palace, really harmed and bleeding.

"IRUKA!!", Naruto went with his babysitter and helped him.

"Tlatoani….they're….invading us…..they….killed everyone in the "Templo Mayor"….they…k-killed…"

"HOLD ON IRUKA, I WILL HELP YOU….SASUKE HELP ME PLEASE", Sasuke went to help his fiancé, but then, the door opened. They were a guy that seemed part snake with long black hair and eyes of pure evil and a white haired guy with 

glasses and with his hair in a horsetail ( I really don't know how to say that in English…sorry for my bad vocabulary in English T.T) both men were in armors.

"Hello Tlatoani…I'm here to take the hand of your son"

"Sorry, he has a fiancée already", then he began to smirk," you were late, Cortes". The black-haired guy now identified as Cortes, just stood there laughing maniacally

"That's to bad…it's a shame you wont be seeing the wedding of your son…..with me"

* * *

peek': dog in maya.

Ohh no a cliffie :O D:

Ok before you try to kill me, i just wanna say…I'm going to update son so don't worry ok :D…I'm trying to update tomorrow :O…so don't kill me!! xP

I was so ashamed, I can't believe I spelled Cortes wrong al this time :O….and it's my own story ooh .….oh and I'm trying to keep in the storyline of the history of Mexico :D….but it won't be exactly ok :) Oh and sorry for my English in this chapter...i know it wasnt good x(

Well, see you next update n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Nya here's my update of this story :DD I can't believe I'm still doing this story, but I kinda like it jeje….I guess it would be this chappy and other two….There would be a sequel If a get reviews…good amount of reviews, so ok :DD if you wanna hear about the sequel you have to review….MUAHAHAHHA xDD

Thanks to:

**Kimi333:** I love when you write the favorite quotes xDD and your reviews :3

**xUchihaProdigyx:** I simply love you!! :D your like my best friend in fanfiction!! Yay n.n x3

**mickey8701** and **M.S. DARK ANGEL**!!

And the other readers who had favorited and alerted my story….ARIGATO!! :3

On with the story =3!!

* * *

They were just standing in their place trying to regain consciousness of what happened just moments ago. The conqueror of their land…Orochimaru Cortes (I know that its Hernan Cortes but just I think that it would be less confusing for all of you guys if I leave the name like that) entered by force to the palace and not only that, he just announced that prince Naruto, has to marry him…Certainly, the tlatoani couldn't let his deity steal his boy to make him his wife, so he took a step to the front and confronted the creepy guy.

"I'm sorry my lord, you can have everything you want my god, but please don't take my son…he is going to marry in three days" Minato calmly stated to his 'god'*

Orochimaru's face was impassive, he wanted the blonde beauty…and he wanted it now!

"I'm sssorry tlatoani, but assss your god, I command you to releasssse the boy from hissss engagement and make him marry me"

Minato's face fell, he couldn't change the mind of his god, then it seemed that his boy was gonna marry Cortes. But they forgot of somebody. Sasuke couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. The Cortes he admired, his heroe….was planning of having his uke! No one will have the honor of having him except himself of course.

"Hey you, pedophilic snake-wannabe!! What the heck do you think you're doing huh? The uke prince is gonna marry me, not you"

Orochimaru just kept looking the kid who dared to say those horrible and threatening things to him. He was about to yell to the horrible kid when an Indian with blodied body entered to the chambers. He was struggling to keep himself alive. When he manage to steady himself he whispered his last words before falling dead to the floor.

"Our god's troops killed all the Indians in the temple"

Minato's rage increased after he heard those spoken words. He stared at Orochimaru with shock and hatred evident in his blue eyes.

"Y-you….you aren't our god….definitely NOT"

Before all the things started to loosen up, Cortes, went towards the kid and kidnapped him, leaving riding his horse with the prince and his servant Kabuto.

They stared at the retreating figures in total shock…

First the impostor lied to them, convincing them with the lie that he is a god…then he goes and kidnaps the sun of the Mexica's town.

'That creep…will pay…Naruto is MINE' the raven haired boy thought in his head.

* * *

"How could that sssstupid Alvarado attack the temple and kill them all!!" Orochimaru complained while riding in his horse with a poor blonde in his custody. Naruto blinked…

And blinked…

And blinked again…

Then his brain understood what was happening

"YOU FUCKING CREEP I WONT MARRY YOU YOU PERVERT!!" Naruto shouted to the man, hitting him. The hit, made Orochimaru fall from the horse. Naruto just took the control of the animal, and returned to the same path were he came for.

"NO MY LOVE PLEASSSE COME BACK!!" Orochimaru yelled, but without effect. His loyal servant helped him ride his horse and they disappeared through the woods.

"I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU MY PRINCCCE!"

* * *

In the palace, all were in a big depression, when…

"OUCH!"

A dumb prince arrived to the palace…

"STUPID ANIMAL!"

Without grace.

All the ones were shocked to see their prince in there in one piece and without a wedding dress (WTF!), Sasuke was the one who was the most shocked.

"My son! You've returned!"

"Of course! Nobody forces Naruto Uzumaki to Marry!"

All of them began to cheer him up

"Well, let's prepare your wedding dress for your marriage with Sasuke" the tlatoani said bluntly. His son was with his jaw hanging in the floor.

"Dad…didn't you heard me? I said tha-"

"I know my son…but I can force you to marriage so come on"

Naruto began to feel some tears in his eyes trying to get out

'No I just escaped from a marriage….WHY ME!?'

THE END

* * *

Yay crappy ending!!!

Readers: WTF! YOU SAID TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!

Me: well…I lied n.n

Readers: grrr..

Me: wanna read more…review then :D

Readers: we hate you

Me: I know :3

*: Actually in the Mexican history says that the mexicas thought Spanish people were confused with they're gods, but all that finished when Pedro de Alvarado attacked and killed the " Templo Mayor". So Cortes tried running away, but he lose to the Mexicas, they call that day…or night "La noche triste". I think its really interesting :D jeje n.n

Review if you wanna see a sequel :3


	8. Author s Note

Yeah!! The sequel is up guys :D so if you wanna read it go to my page or search it n.n

Its called:

Conquering your heart: The Wedding

I hope you like it…n.n


End file.
